icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120318015551
OK, after a LOT of thinking, I have today's topic: The Slow Dance: Reading Between The Lines We've all watched the Creddie slow dance 100 times, and we ll know it NEVER gets old. Most people here consider it Creddie's biggest moment. The entire thing is romantic, but when we analyse it into detail, there are a few things that make you just wonder what the future may hold... Let's start with when the two are first left alone in the Groovie Smoothie. To me, the Groovie Smoothie has great significance for Creddie. It's kinda the "place" for Creddie. Listening carefully, the song automatically changes from an unknown song to the not so unknown "Meant for Me". Thinking about this, it really makes you wonder one thing: Coincidence? Anyway, the two then have a slightly awkward moment: "And then there were two..." "Yep... just us... thank god". To me, this moment seems a bit too awkward to just be relief from their annoying dates. The two seem to try and avoid looking at each other too much, hinting that the thought of being alone - together - might be striking a nerve in them, presenting an opportunity. Freddie, of course, is the person to grasp at it. He stands up, looking slightly nervous, and shrugs. The fact that he doesn't outright ask her could present the possibility that he knew, somehow, that they were both thinking the same thing. This possibility only gets more evidence when Carly smiles and asks him "What?". Her smile seems hopeful, and her tone of voice implies that she already knows "what". Instead of Freddie asking her if she wanted to dance, he just says the maybe they both deserve one nice dance, with a person they don't want to kill. Carly's smile grows wider as she, without hesitation, agrees and gets up. Now, there's the big moment, the dance. After they are both up, there appears to be an air of sudden confidence around them, a vibe that just says "It's time. It's time to do this." Freddie turns around and tells T-Bo to turn up the music. T-Bo does so, with a VERY knowing smile on his face. This is a hint that T-Bo is a Creddie shipper. The two begin dancing. Carly puts her hand around Freddie's neck, and Freddie gently places his hand on her waist. At first, the two are smiling widely at each other, but soon enough, the smiles fade into gazing into each others eyes, with a look that seems like realisation, or for a better word love. Carly and Freddie Slowly get closer and closer to each other, and then Carly decides to make a move for a change - she puts her head on Freddie's shoulder. This symbolises the trust in their relationship, and shows how comfortable they are, being so close. The lyrics playing in this moment are: But then when I touch you... And I disappear... Safe in your arms... You take me... These lyrics only further show the trust and comfort they share during the slow dance. At the end of the episode, the two are shown, lost in each others arms, with "Meant For Me" coming to a close - Cause you are meant for me... The end of the episode leaves countless possibilities for what happened after. I personally think that was when the kiss was meant to happen, but they had to cute it - for time and for time only.